Association
by JessSwann
Summary: Tout le monde connait le duo de choc Beckett/Mercer mais comment se sont ils connus ? Voici ma version Peut faire suite à Journal d'un assassin


_**Disclaimer: **__**Les persos sont aux mêmes que d'habitude, je les ai juste empruntés**_

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici un petit OS écrit pour un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Association **

_Prison de Londres, _

_Secteur des condamnés à mort. _

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il croupissait dans sa cellule, entouré de criminels de tout poil promis comme lui à la potence. Il n'avait pas cherché à lier connaissance. Quelle utilité lorsque l'on sait sa fin proche ? Pour dire vrai, il méprisait ses comparses qui passaient leurs journées à parler, comme pour se rassurer à l'approche de la mort. Comme si cela pourrait changer quelque chose…

Leurs bavardages incessants l'irritaient et le distrayaient à la fois. Ils l'irritaient parce qu'ils chassaient son sommeil. Ils le distrayaient parce qu'ils lui avaient permis de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles les autres étaient condamnés. Il avait rapidement constaté que bon nombre d'entre eux se trouvaient ici pour vol, escroquerie ou d'autres brigandages. En fait il était probablement l'un des seuls condamnés à l'être pour avoir tué un homme. Oh bien entendu, les autres avaient déjà tué eux aussi, mais toujours pour garantir un larcin ou par vengeance ou toute autre bonne raison qu'un homme pouvait avoir pour en tuer un autre. Lui n'avait aucune de ces fausses excuses. Il tuait pour le plaisir. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se sentait si différent de ceux qui partageaient son sort prochain.

Au simulacre de procès qui lui avait été fait, le juge avait cherché à comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à tuer le vieux Biddle et avait fini par lui attribuer le mobile vulgaire de vol à défaut de trouver d'autres raisons. Si on le lui avait demandé, le condamné aurait répondu qu'il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour le nom de sa victime comme il ignorait celui de ceux qui l'avaient précédé et n'avait donc aucune raison de tuer … exception faite du désir brutal qui avait irradié ses reins en le voyant. Mais il n'avait pas eu la parole et ne l'avait pas prise… Le juge ne semblait pas être du genre à comprendre le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir en regardant un homme mourir. Dommage pour lui.

Le regard froid de l'homme se posa alternativement sur tout ses compagnons de cellule, observant les visages. Sous les paroles vantardes, sous les vaines protestations d'innocences auxquelles succédaient les larmes de ceux qui allaient mourir , il voyait la peur. La terreur de la mort, du châtiment. Lui, il n'avait pas peur. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas pouvoir ressentir une dernière fois l'excitation qui précède la mise à mort… Quoique… Après tout qui irait déplorer l'assassinat d'un condamné à la corde ?

Il caressa un instant l'idée avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas de couteau ici. Il serait donc obligé de tuer sa victime à mains nues et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Non pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable ( il l'était très certainement ) mais le plaisir résidait dans l'instant où le couteau déchirait la chair comme un parfait prolongement de son bras et qu'il sentait le sang chaud ruisseler sur sa peau. Sans cette sensation, la jouissance ne serait pas complète et il ne tenait pas à quitter ce monde sur une telle frustration aussi se résigna-t-il à accorder la vie sauve aux autres hommes.

Il restait adossé dans le coin le plus sombre de la cellule et ne releva même pas la tête en entendant le bruit des pas du gardien. Ses autres compagnons se hâtèrent vers les barreaux, quémandant un râble de nourriture ou protestant de leur fausse innocence.

Le gardien les ignora et parla brutalement

- Comme vous le voyez monsieur, il n'y a rien à voir, ce sont là des brigands de toute sorte, la lie de notre société.

Ses paroles amenèrent des cris de protestation chez les condamnés et l'homme observa avec curiosité celui qui accompagnait le gardien. C'était un homme assez petit, bien habillé mais pas trop richement toutefois. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant mais le meurtrier n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de l'observer aussi continua-t-il à le faire, étudiant avec mépris les mines affectées avec lesquelles l'autre passait un mouchoir sous son nez pour se garantir de la puanteur des criminels.

L'assassin sourit froidement tandis que l'autre se tournait vers le gardien. Il connaissait ce genre de type, le genre à vouloir voir de près les monstres ou les inférieurs. Dans quelques instants il se mettrait probablement à geindre et demanderait à sortir, incommodé par l'odeur. Il tendit l'oreille, sûr de la phrase qui allait suivre mais au lieu de ça…

- Je vois bien. Ils ne seraient pas ici sinon. Dites moi donc les raisons de leur condamnation au lieu de me regarder stupidement.

L'assassin se pencha un peu plus en avant, surpris par la demande et plus qu'intéressé par le ton sur lequel elle avait été faite. Un ton froid, dur que masquait difficilement une élocution soigneusement travaillée. Peut être que le petit visiteur était plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait pensé finalement… Et puis de toute manière… Il n'y avait pas d'autres distractions ici.

Pendant que l'assassin se faisait ces réflexions, le gardien les passait en revue un par un, déclinant leur nom et leur palmarès. Le petit homme semblait intéressé. L'assassin ne le quittait pas des yeux et le gardien arriva finalement à lui.

- Mercer. Pour meurtre crapuleux.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Le regard du prisonnier croisa celui du visiteur. Des yeux d'un bleu aussi dur que l'acier qui se détournèrent rapidement avant de revenir brièvement se poser sur lui puis repartirent vers le condamné suivant.

Une fois que le gardien eut terminé son catalogue des crimes, le visiteur se tourna vers lui.

- Parfait. Envoyez moi les hommes condamnés pour meurtre un par un. Je souhaite leur parler.

Le gardien le regarda aussi surpris que l'assassin par cette inhabituelle requête

- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Rétorqua l'autre d'un ton froid

- Mais ce sont des hommes dangereux Monsieur et je ne suis pas sûr que votre père apprécierait que …

- Laissez donc mon père où il se trouve gardien. Quand à ces hommes je compte bien sur le fait qu'ils soient dangereux.

- Bien monsieur Beckett… Soupira le gardien avant de l'escorter.

L'assassin le suivit du regard, vivement intéressé par ce petit Beckett qui voulait rencontrer des condamnés à mort … Et pas n'importe lesquels : des meurtriers. Restait à savoir dans quel but …

Alors que ses compagnons de cellule se succédaient l'un après l'autre dans la petite pièce du fond, l'assassin se surprit à attendre avec impatience son tour. Il écouta même avec une attention accrue le récit que fit le premier d'entre eux à son retour.

- Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait et pourquoi je l'avais fait.. Mais j'lui ai dit moi au beau monsieur que j'étais innocent ! Et j'suis sûr qu'il m'a cru. Il va m'faire sortir j'en suis sûr.

Comme là-dessus … Pensa l'assassin en se réinstallant confortablement dans le fond de la cellule.

Le hasard fit qu'il fut le dernier à être appelé et il s'engagea les fers aux poings dans le couloir sombre de la prison.

A peine la porte se fut elle refermée sur lui que le visiteur lui fit signe d'approcher. Pendant quelques secondes les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Le visiteur se demanda fugacement l'origine des cicatrices que portait le visage de l'autre avant de s'en désintéresser tandis que l'assassin réalisait avec surprise que l'autre était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait cru d'abord et plus jeune que lui-même. Une fois ce réciproque examen terminé, le visiteur prit la parole

- Alors dites moi … Monsieur Mercer c'est ça ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton las sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa première question

- Parce que j'ai tué. Répondit Mercer.

Une légère lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de l'autre et il répondit d'un ton moqueur

- Oh vous n'êtes donc pas innocent , surprenant … Ironisa t-il

Mercer haussa les épaules et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de l'autre.

- Et pourquoi l'avez tué ? Parce qu'il vous avait .. Je ne sais pas volé ? Humilié peut être ?

Mercer sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question. Il se devait d'y répondre franchement

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

L'autre resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis

- Expliquez moi ça Mr Mercer… Se pourrait il que vous aimiez tuer ?

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit il simplement d'un ton tout aussi froid que celui du visiteur

Beckett le dévisagea avec attention et durant un bref instant un sourire flotta sur son visage

- Puis je en conclure que ce n'était pas votre premier … meurtre ?

- En effet Monsieur.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous fait prendre dans ce cas ?

- Un homme m'a vu. Un homme qui me connaissait. Répondit Mercer en maîtrisant sa colère à la pensée de la faiblesse qui l'avait poussé à épargner le badaud entrevu

- Une regrettable erreur… Soupira Beckett. Je suppose que vous ne la commettriez plus si vous aviez la chance de sortir d'ici… Insinua-t-il

- En effet Monsieur.

- Ce serait de bonne guerre. Sourit légèrement Beckett. Dites moi comment s'appelait l'homme qui a témoigné contre vous ?

- C'est dans le dossier Monsieur.

- Je n'aime pas les dossiers. Allons dites moi son nom vous le connaissez certainement non ?

- Flodges. Répondit Mercer.

- Flodges. Répéta Beckett. Bien se sera tout Mr Mercer. Vous êtes libre de rejoindre votre cellule. Nous nous reverrons bientôt je pense.

Mercer haussa le sourcil

- J'en doute Monsieur.

Beckett se contenta d'un mince sourire en guise de réponse et Mercer reprit le chemin de sa cellule, intrigué par l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer .

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Contre toute attente, Mercer avait échappé à la corde les trois derniers jours, et avait vu partir ses compagnons de cellule, lesquels avaient été remplacés par de nouveaux, tout aussi pleutres et inintéressants que leurs prédécesseurs. L'esprit sombre, l'homme tuait donc le temps en se gargarisant du souvenir de ses meurtres passés tandis que les autres continuaient leurs inlassables bavardages et geignements.

Il fut donc surpris lorsque le gardien s'approcha de la cellule et l'appela

- Mercer. Une visite pour toi.

Étonné, il étira ses longues jambes et s'engagea dans le couloir étroit qu'il avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt pour rencontrer le petit homme.

Cette fois encore la porte se referma avec un grincement sur lui et il eut la surprise de voir le même petit homme assis derrière la table

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions Mr Mercer ? Ironisa-t-il

- Si Monsieur… Beckett je crois ?

- C'est cela … Vous avez bonne mémoire Mr Mercer

- Il y a des rencontres difficiles à oublier… Répondit Mercer en surveillant l'autre

- Vous m'en direz tant.. Ironisa Beckett avant de lui désigner la chaise. Asseyez vous donc Mr Mercer.

Le prisonnier obéit, curieux de connaître les raisons de cette nouvelle rencontre

- Voyez vous Mr Mercer… Je suis venu vous proposer une sorte de .. D'accord. Commença Beckett

Mercer grimaça. Il connaissait ce que le terme « accord » recouvrait…Des hommes haut placés, qui cherchaient à assouvir leurs vices contre nature avec des condamnés en leur promettant la liberté en échange de leur « coopération ». Bien entendu il allait de soi que le pauvre bougre était invariablement pendu… contrairement à la parole donnée

- Je ne pense pas être intéressé Monsieur. Répondit Mercer en se levant.

L'autre leva ses curieux yeux froids sur lui

- Pas ce genre d'accord Mr Mercer. Celui que je veux vous proposer est d'une nature différente…

Surpris, Mercer obéit, saisit par l'autorité que dégageait l'autre

- Voyez vous il me semble que vous avez un certain talent Mr Mercer. Un talent que j'aimerais voir mis à mon service.

- Je suis condamné à mort Monsieur. Il me semble que c'est un peu tard pour choisir de devenir domestique.

- Qui vous parle de ça ? Demanda l'autre d'un ton vaguement méprisant. Non ce qui m'intéresse c'est votre aptitude à tuer et votre totale absence de remords.

Mercer le fixa

- C'est-à-dire ?

Beckett sourit sans chaleur, du sourire de celui qui sait déjà qu'il a gagné

- J'aimerais que vous travaillez pour moi Mr Mercer. Je pense qu'une association serait bénéfique pour nous deux. Je vous sors d'ici et vous espionnez et tuez ceux que je vous désigne si cela devient nécessaire.

La bouche sèche Mercer fixa l'autre qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller

- Je vous laisse le choix de la méthode et du moment. En échange vous vous efforcerez d'être discret et vous éviterez de me tuer

- Pourquoi moi ? Souffla Mercer

- Vous ? Et bien je vous l'ai dit.. Pour votre absence de scrupules… Et aussi parce que je ne doute pas qu'un homme qui a frôlé la mort par manque de prudence ne commettra pas deux fois la même erreur, du moins s'il est intelligent.. Et il me plait de croire que vous l'êtes Mr Mercer. Est-ce le cas ou me suis-je trompé ?

Mercer se contenta d'un sourire froid, la proposition de l'autre lui laissant brutalement entrevoir un tas de possibilités.. Et de jouissance aussi. Pourtant son côté méfiant reprit le dessus

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un homme comme moi ?

- Parce que tout les hommes puissants ont besoin de quelqu'un prêt à faire les sales besognes pour eux… En toute discrétion cela va s'en dire.

- Vous êtes donc un homme puissant Mr Beckett ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Mercer.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit

- Pas encore Mr Mercer, pas encore… Mais je compte bien sur votre aide pour le devenir. Bien entendu je pourvoirais à vos besoins matériels si cela vous inquiète… En échange, je nierais toute implication dans le cas où vous seriez assez bête pour vous faire prendre. Alors qu'en dites vous ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur… Et puis il me semble difficile de sortir d'ici…

- Ah… Soupira Beckett. Laver votre honneur… Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition. Un valet viendra chercher votre réponse. Il vous suffira de répondre par oui ou par non. Dans le cas où votre réponse serait positive je vous ferais sortir d'ici.

- Et si elle ne l'est pas ?

- Oh et bien je m'assurerais personnellement que vous soyez pendu demain. Répondit Beckett d'un ton léger. Pensez y Mr Mercer.. Je suis certain que vous comprendrez rapidement que nos intérêts se rejoignent… Gardien ! Venez le chercher ! Cria-t-il.

Mercer se laissa emporter par l'autre, sous le choc de sa discussion avec Beckett. Finalement il se décida à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait et s'adressa au gardien

- Qui est donc cet homme ? Demanda-t-il

Surpris que le prisonnier lui parle, le gardien répondit sans y penser

- Lui ? C'est Cutler Beckett, le fils de Lord Beckett. On le dit en disgrâce et forcé par son père à occuper un poste de gratte papier pour la Compagnie des Indes … Il n'a aucun pouvoir mais avec ce genre de famille mieux vaut pas mécontenter un futur lord et apparemment celui là aime bien rencontrer des racailles dans ton genre. Commenta le gardien en laissant sous entendre qu'il pensait que le jeune Beckett s'adonnait aux plaisirs coupables que Mercer avait dans un premier temps soupçonnés.

- Je vois. Répondit il au garde tandis que ce dernier refermait la grille de la cellule sur lui.

Mercer ignora délibérément les questions de ses compagnons et reprit sa place dans le fond du cachot. Ce Beckett était décidemment un homme intéressant… Il semblait totalement dépourvu de scrupules ( une qualité certaine) et il aimait son style direct… Sans parler de sa proposition alléchante…

Lorsque le valet se présenta quelques heures plus tard, Mercer ne se donna pas la peine de se lever , se contentant d'un « oui » dépourvu d'hésitations.

_Le lendemain_

Le gardien se présenta aux aurores à la porte de la cellule et appela Mercer. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se tordre désagréablement. C'était l'heure des exécutions… Il avait du se tromper sur Beckett, lui accorder une valeur qu'il n'avait pas… Le jeune homme devait bien rire à cette heure ci… Dommage que la corde l'attende, sans quoi Mercer se serait fait un plaisir de le saigner.

Résigné, Mercer suivit le garde tout en se représentant le plaisir qu'il aurait eu à tuer Beckett avant de se retrouver avec surprise sur le pavé. Il inspira de longues goulées d'air frais tandis que le gardien se tournait vers lui

- Parait que le témoin s'est rétracté. T'as de la chance Mercer…

- Rétracté ?

- Oui… On a préféré que les autres sachent pas. Répondit le garde d'un ton morne. Mais pour moi ça fait aucun doute que j'te reverrais

Mercer se contenta d'en sourire tandis que l'autre refermait la porte après avoir craché sur le sol.

Lentement, Mercer se retourna vers la rue encore déserte et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant une main soignée sortir d'un fiacre, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers Beckett

- Montez Mr Mercer. Ordonna l'autre

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda l'assassin en obéissant

- Toutes les choses ont un prix… Il suffit de le découvrir. Les hommes ne font pas exception à la règle. Se contenta de répondre Beckett

Mercer se cala dans les sièges avec un sourire. Décidemment plus il le côtoyait plus l'autre lui plaisait ce qui était de bonne augure.

- Bien entendu… Si vous veniez à me trahir … Vous retourneriez si vite en prison que vous n'auriez même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Déclara Beckett d'un ton cordial.

- Cela va de soi Mr Beckett. Répondit Mercer avec un sourire froid

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Commenta Beckett avec le même sourire.

Mercer respira un bref instant l'odeur de la liberté retrouvée tandis que l'attelage s'ébranlait puis se tourna vers son nouvel « ami »

- Quand dois je commencer ?

Beckett sourit avec amusement

- Quel empressement… Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Et bien nous allons commencer par vous mettre à l'épreuve Mr Mercer. Que diriez vous de ce gardien qui vous a si souvent vu derrière les barreaux ? Je n'aime pas laisser trop de personnes susceptibles de bavarder dans mon sillage…

- Une sage résolution. Commenta Mercer avec un sourire. Je m'en occuperais dès ce soir.

Beckett sourit en retour avec un peu d'ironie

- Et bien avant cela je propose que nous allions chez moi. Nous pourrions déguster un cognac en l'honneur de notre association, si toutefois vous parvenez à attendre jusqu'à ce soir

- Comme vous le voudrez Mr Beckett

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis dans le confortable salon du jeune Beckett, les deux hommes levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle association chacun ravi en son fort intérieur d'avoir trouvé l'autre…


End file.
